A Promise For Tomorrow
by SibylVanestiel
Summary: Cas misunderstands the meaning of dirty talk. Extended from original tumblr post. Destiel ficlet.


"Fuck yes. Fuck. Yes. Fuck. Oh fuck yes, Cas. I want to taste you. I want you in my mouth. I want to rub my hands and my cock all over your body. I want to ride you hard and fast. I'm going to bend you over the table, suck your tight asshole and pound into you until you shout my name as you come. Would you like that?"

Cas moaned and nodded as much as Dean would allow him while holding his hair in a tight fist as they came together.

Dean rested his head on the angel's back as he caught his breath; his legs unsteady under him. A jumbled mess of limbs, sticky and sweaty, Dean was snoring in no time. Cas lay still beside him all night, considering everything that had been said.

The next time they met in Dean's room, over a week later, Cas was ready.

Slipping his belt free and dropping his pants to his ankles he turned his back to the man while facing the low table at the far end of the room. Glancing over his shoulder, he gave the hunter, what he thought was a come hither look.

"Oh, hell yes!"

Dean was undressing as he threw the lock into place.

"Just like you wanted?"

"What?"

Dean's eyebrows knit as he reached for the little tube from his nightstand and started to work the liquid into his fingers.

"As you described, last time."

"Sure, sure, Cas, whatever you want."

And so it went- everything Dean had asked for was done, every sentence acted out in perfect order, just as Cas remembered. This time Dean had different requests. He talked about using toys, trying them out on his angel just to watch his reactions. He wanted to see Cas in a state of pleasure he had never been to before. He wanted to do things Cas had never witnessed firsthand, but knew what they were, and were he capable of blushing, he would have.

Again Cas stayed with his friend through the night, lying quietly at his side, enjoying the feeling of Dean's leg draped over his and listening to the sound of his breath in the dark.

"Mmmm."

Dean stretched his arms above his head and pointed his toes as he blinked himself awake. The angel smiled and pulled him closer. He could feel his friend's warm exhale on his collarbone. Dean's stiffness was between them, pressing into the angel's thigh. His body answered.

A quick tongue darted out to taste his neck as a free hand stroked his chest. Dean's eyes pulled his gaze down as his lips moved to cover the man's. They were panting and fumbling to touch one another in every way they could think of within a few moments.

"Dean, wait. I'm not prepared."

"Cas?"

Dean asked the empty room. Even Cas's uniform trench was gone.

"Cas? Come on back."

Blue eyes and bed head greeted him as he put his feet on the floor; the pile of clothes back to a neatly folded pile on the chair.

"I'm ready now."

He placed a bag on the bed, a whipped cream can, and a cock ring peeking out from the mountain of treasures Dean could see.

"Whoa, Cas, what the…?"

"Just as you described."

The angel beamed with pride as he pushed the hunter back onto the bed and climbed on top, looking to start up where they had left off.

"When? Last night?"

Dean held Cas's shoulders at a distance so he could make out his expression.

"Cas, that's just dirty talk. It just gets me going to think of all the things I could do to you, or we could do together, or you could do to me. I'm not saying I'm not interested in those things, but sometimes I just want to roll over, find you there in a similar position and see how things go. It isn't a script to follow."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I assumed it was more of a promise for tomorrow."

"It can be… but it isn't something I expect or plan. It's kind of a heat of the moment type deal."

"So, you don't want any of this?"

Cas motioned to the packages spread out on the mattress.

"I only want this," he said, pointing to Cas's chest as he pulled him back in. "And… maybe the cock ring." He added with a smirk.

Dean didn't even realize he was doing it. Spewing out all the things that made him hot while he was buried in his angel was just a part of the expeirence. He loved telling Cas how his body made him feel, how he wanted to do things to it that would give him pleasure. His string of demands went on until he was nearly spent.

"Cas, I want you to fuck me. I want to watch you fuck me."

They switched positions slowly, enjoying the break to feel other parts of their bodies touching. Dean took Cas in his mouth and teased him a bit before positioning him at his opening.

"Tell me what gets you hot. Touch me, fuck me, tell me what you want."

Cas entered slowly, rocking on his knees and making a place for himself. He held Dean close as he sighed with delight and a slight smile crept to his mouth. His mouth captured the hunter's as his cock teased the bundle of nerves that sent Dean gasping and desperate to touch himself.

Cas sputtered, "I want you, Dean."

"What else?" Dean's voice was rasping and quiet as he brought himself to the edge, unable to hold off any longer. "Are you going to come with me?"

"Yes, Dean, yes."

He rocked faster, watching his lover's hand work himself to an end.

"Cheeseburger!"

Cas shouted as his body convulsed with release.

Dean couldn't hold it in. Roaring with laughter he pulled the smaller frame into his arms and said.

"I love you, Cas."


End file.
